Face Down
by MyBBPlushieKnowsYourName
Summary: Justin never knew about a teen that Brian cared a bunch about. Now he feels that he's losing the one he loves to this younger stud, will he ruin the relationship before the other boy has a chance to? M cuz I can.YAOI/GAY don't read if don't like.No flame
1. Chapter 1

The six teen year old with black and purple hair was woken up vicoiusly by the sharp shrill of his alarm clock that he had moved farther away from him so it wouldn't suffer the same fate as the three other heeps of metal that had been thrown in the trash. He sat up quickly, the covers getting thrown off him and his hair sloshing into his beautiful green eyes. The gorgeous eyes tried to focus on the flashing digital numbers from his alarm clock, when they finally did, he half screamed; "CRAP!" and jumped out of his bed. The teen was getting ready the second his pale feet hit the floor, rummaging through his clothes to find the ones he needed, hurridly putting on the first type of deoderant he found, mashing shoes onto his feet without bothering to see if they were appropriate for the estimated weather for the day. When he finally managed to stumble into the bathroom he didn't try to brush his hair, he just put some of the XL styling gell from Got2B he swore by roughly through his gorgeous locks and went running out of the small room that had clothes dangling from almost every surface. With spectacular speed and clever coordination he yanked the strap of his black backpack in the clever shape of a creepy coffin off the floor and onto his shoulder. Then the young man bolted from his spacious loft at full speed, slamming the heavy door shut behind him. He sprinted to the stairs, knowing it was the only fast way for him to get out of the huge building. He tried to plant his feet on the ground when he realized he would soon run into a wall, his shoes just slowed him down slightly and he slid into the wall at a slightly hurtful speed. He chuckled slightly, and then he heard the door he had slid into start to open. He ttok a step back and waited two seconds for the owner to fully open the door.

"Mr. Kinney." The teen smiled with one nod.

"Andy." The adult smiled with the same one nod.

The kid took off running again, slamming into the wall at the end of the hall before springing through the door that contained the stairs. The kid was Andy Jefferson, he was a punk that attended St. James academy. He lived all alone just down the hall from the popular advertiser, he came running past the luxurious loft almost every morning because he never got up when he was supposed to. Every morning Brian opened the door of his loft at the same time, at the exact right time to see the duel haired teen running past. The cute boy always stopped long enough to greet the older man with a nod and a smiling; "Mr. Kinney", then he would take off towards the stairs. It happened every morning (except weekends) with out fail, yet the blonde that almost always occupied the onyx haired mans' bed never even knew that there was a boy living down the hall from his beloved. The two always seemed to miss each other some how.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Andy began searching through his bag for his key. He had left in such a hurry he didn't remember whether or not he had grabbed his key. He needed to get into his loft as fast as he could so he could get changed for his newest interview. After five minutes of fruitless searching, he knew he needed to ask his superior for help...once again. He pressed the button connected to the advertisers flat.

"Yes?" Came the annoyed voice of the tall man.

"Sorry Mr. Kinney, I left my key in my loft again, can you please ring me in?" He asked nicely, fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"Sure thing Andy."

The older man quickly rang him in.

"Thank you Mr. Kinney."

The teen opened the door and began running again to his loft. As he ran down the hall the would eventually lead to his loft he saw the door to the kind man whjo had let him in's loft. He planted his feet but slid into the wall that ajoined to the door with a soft thud.

"Mr. Kinney." He smiled with a nod.

"Andy." Brian smiled with an exact nod.

The kid went running to his room. He began pulling his clothes off as soon as the door slammed shut behind him, acciddentally falling onto the couch because he tried pulling his shirt off while he was walking. It finally let go of his head when he rolled off the second hand couch and onto the cold ground. He grabbed the black vest he would need for his job interview and slid it down his pale arms as he ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a very quick drink before attempting to take off his slacks while sprinting to his bedroom for the more comfortable pair lying across his headboard. Unfortunatly the duel haired fell twice in his attempt, but he got up quickly from every fall and his pants were thrown over a near lamp post and lunged himself onto the bed. He snatched the pants off the headboard and quickly yanked them on. He then huirredly sprinted to the bathroom to slash on some make up and fix his hair. The teen grabbed his set of chains from the desk littered with pay checks and school work and quickly hooked them to his pants. He quickly looked around for his second wallet that actually contained all of his money (he knew it was NOT safe at school) and couldn't remember where he had placed it. He wished he wasn't so hurried all the time, so he would know where he placed the things he cast off quickly. The teen stopped all his movement, closed his eyes, and focused on what he had done. The boy viewed his mind as Sherlock Holmes from the British adaption of the old books, the Televison show was rightfully named Sherlock. He saw every thing very quickly and extremely accuratly. After only a few seconds he remembered throwing it in the bath tub last night in a sleepy stuper. He jumped with joy and sprinted to the bath tub, he yanked the wallet, chain first, out of the slightly damp container. He quickly hooked it to a belt loop on the opposite side of his pants that the other chains were placed on and then took off in a sprint to his door. He remembered to grab his keys from the freezer, which was where he had thrown them instead of the chocolate bar he had bought, the chocolate bar was now half melted on the counter. Then he took off running again.  
>Brian had waited for the young boy to pass by him again, knowing he wouldn't be long. The now fully punked out teen slid into the wall next to the still open door, and pushed himself off the cold cement. He smiled at the advertiser, and greeted him as he always had.<p>

"Mr. Kinney." Nod.

"Andy." Nod.

The teen took off at a run, only remembering to fasten his buttons when the vest billowed out behind him. The onyx haired man last glimpsed the teen fastening his buttons as he pushed through the door to the stairs with his back. The advertiser just smiled before closing the door. He turned around with a smile still firmly placed on his handsome face.

"What's got you all happy?" Justin chuckled, rubbing a towel against his wet hair.

"Nothing. When you gunna be ready? I'm starving." Brian asked, dropping his smile instantly and replaced it with an annoyed look.

"I'll be done soon, jeez. It's just the diner."

The blonde rolled his eyes and went back into the bed room to finish drying off and to change his clothes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The duo walked into the diner and joined the rest of their friends at a table. The gang was talking about a boy, a very hot one by the comeplements.

"And who are we fawning over now boys?" The advertiser asked, throwing an arm around the back of the seat.

"The new waiter, he just started today and he's a dream boat. I wonder when he gets off." Emmett explained, looking at the male who he was complimenting.

The new waiter showed himself to the new arrivals very soon. Andy walked up and set three glasses of different kinds of drinks down. Then he turned his attention to the advertiser.

"Mr. Kinney." He smiled with a nod.

"Andy." The male nodded back.

The older male saw the confused look on his lovers face out of the corner of his eye.

"This is my partner Justin Taylor." He introduced, nodding over to the pale blonde across from him.

"Mr. Taylor." Nod. "May I get you anything?"

"I'll have coffee, black-" The strong man started.

"Caffeen can stunt your growth and can make you have poor sexual performance which your partner will not take kindly to, it also stains your teeth which are so very pretty. You should have milk, it strengthens bones, improves ennamel of teeth and it is said to improve the brain function in males over the age of thirty three, which you are nearing." The duel haired teen told him.

Every male at the table, save Brian, looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Fine, I'll have milk. And a ham-" Again the strong male tried to order.

"The meat they use for all hamburgers contains certain chemicals that can screw up motor function, create a loss in appetite and promotes premature hairloss. A veggie burger would taste just the same and make your stomach happier for longer." Andy ranted yet again.

"Fine, I'll have a veggie burger." He finished.

"Yes Mr. Kinney. And you, Mr. Taylor?" The teen questioned.

"I'll have a coke and a hamburger." The blonde said confused.

"Caffeen isn't good for you, and neither is meat for hamburgers. I bet you would love orange juice and a turkey sandwhich just the same."

"Uh, ok, yea." The college student said totally confused.

"Yes Mr. Taylor. All of your orders should be ready soon." The young boy smiled before turning and walking away.

The entire table turned to get an answer from Brian. It took him almost three minutes to notice them. He looked at them with a 'what?' expression.

"Why did you listen to him when he told you to get milk and a veggie burger?" Micheal asked.

"Why did he call me Mr. Taylor?" Justin asked curiously.

"How did he know all that stuff?" Ted asked.

"How big is his cock?" Emmett asked, looking after the youths amazing ass.

"Don't." The advertiser said in a voice that was almost a growl. "He's six teen, leave him alone. ALL of you."

The group looked at him with half scared and still very confused eyes. Luckily the teen which they had been conversing saved the black haired guy from having to suffer out the looks. He came up carrying four plates and a glass of orange juice, amazingly. He set them down while rattling off what they were.

"Hamburger with extra pickles, fries, and extra ketchup." The plate went to Micheal. "Cheeseburger with extra fries." To Ted. "Double hamburger with a side of vanilla pudding." Emmett. "And your orange juice with a turkey sandwhich, Mr. Taylor. Sorry Mr. Kinney, I'll bring your food right away."

Mr. Kinney gave him one nod which was returned, then the punk turned and walked away.

"Wow, that was impressive, did Deb teach him?" The flamboyant bottom asked with a laugh.

The red head had walked by at that time.

"Did I teach who?" She asked, stopping infront of the table.

"The new hotty." Emmett smiled, jerking his chin to the teen that was quickly re-filling all the coffee cups sitting at the counter.

"Oh, Andy is such a dear. He just applied this morning, and Kiki couldn't come in today so I let him have a test run. He's getting majorly cruised but still works very efficiently." She gushed.

"Andy is always efficient, he was born that way." Brian said with an eyebrow raise.

"Thank you Mr. Kinney," The punk smiled, walking up to the table with the studs food and drink in hand. "Excuse me Deborah." He said politely, motioning that he needed to put the plate on the table.

The woman smiled as she took a step to the side, tilting her head to let the youth know he could set it down. And he did.

"Your Veggie burger and milk, Mr. Kinney. If you need anything just let me know."

Another smile and the boy was gone. Deb took a step back to her original position.

"Isn't he charming? He is so nice. I couldn't believe he was only six teen. I'm sad he'll only be here twice a week."

"Why only twice a week?" The accountant questioned.

"Andy has three other jobs, and MUST maintain at least a three point nine grade point average or else he'll lose his student wellfare. He's straining himself as is without adding yet another job. Don't give him any late night shifts." The stud commanded Deb on the last sentence.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney, I appreciate your concern and memory." Andy smiled as he walked past balancing three plates and two drinks.

"No problem Andy."

"Will you take our fucking order?" Some guy screamed at Deb.

Just as the firey woman was about to make a feisty retort, the new employee interveined.

"Yelling at a femal in a public place not only makes you look like a complete jerk, it is also dangerously close to the law protecting women and their right sto be safe. Even if you are not a females significant other, you can still go to court for domestic abuse. The toll for which is roughly from five to nine years. So I suggest you give her a minute and enjoy the company of the handsom men you get to dine with." The valient male told the snappy customer.

The annoyed male didn't seem to know what to say to the smart male. The male just smiled and took out a pad of paper to take down their orders. The stunned group did so quietly, not drawing any more attention to themselves.

"Wow, he's quick." Emmett said impressed.

"Is he right about the law thing?" Deb asked confused.

"If only Melanie was here." Ted said with a slight smile.

"Andy is a walking Encyclopedia." Brian shrugged.

"More like a talking Useless Book Or Useless Information, Mr. Kinney." He smiled, walking past the table again.

"You do have the whole collection Andy."

"Of course, Mr. Kinney."

"Will you bring me ketchup?"

"Ketchup is loaded with sugar that will ruin your figure and also with deteriorate the ennamel on the teeth that are so gorgeous. Try steak sauce, it isn't any healthier but does contain one third the sugar."

"Fine Andy, bring me that then."

"Of course Mr. Kinney."

The cutie went to fetch the sauce. Everyone just looked at the advertiser confused, if any one else had substatuted his food the way this twerp had, he would have flipped a bitch, yet he did nothing.

"What the hell is up with you?" Micheal asked him slightly angrily.

"How the fuck DO you know Andy?" Justin commanded.

Then the advertisers phone went off. It was just a text, that commanded him to get to work.

"I have to go make money, men." He smirked, standing up. He put thirty bucks on the table, enough for his and Justin's food with a huge tip. "Make sure Andy gets it." He commanded Deb.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney." The duel haired punks smiling voice called from some where in the kitchen.

The advertiser nodded and left the diner.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So, I really had no idea where to end this, so I just stopped when I was told it would be best if I went to sleep. Hope you enjoy, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Justin huffed as he dropped his back pack onto the couch. His day hadn't been the best, and he was still confused/angry about Andy. He was getting to the bottom of Brian's relationship with that kid if it was the last thing he did tonight, by any means. His calculating blonde mind was already coming up with a million and two ways to make the onyx haired man tell him what was up with the little twat he knew almost nothing about. Then the door opened to reveal the advertiser that the young male loved. The blonde immediatly ran to the older male and started kissing him.

"You're in a happy mood today." The strong man chuckled, closing the door as best he could.

"Not really, I just wanted to greet you nicely. How was your day?" The cunning youth asked, pushign off the suit jacket.

"It was fine."

"Great. So... how do you know Andy?"

"Why does it matter?" Brian asked, pulling away and walking towards the bedroom.

"It must matter something to you. Why is it such a huge secret?" Justin was starting to get mad as he half stormed after his love.

"It isn't, I just don't see why Andy is any concern of yours. You are NOT going to fuck him, and you'll only have to see him at the diner twice a week. He doesn't impact you, why do you care?" He asked, pulling off his shirt.

"Because you won't tell me anything, I just want to know how you know him." The young boy said as he followed the older into the bathroom.

"He's a good kid, I'm not gunna fuck him, and he doesn't impact you. That's all you need to know, now, are you gunna stop being a twat and join me, or are you gunna keep obsessing?" The onyx haired man asked, pulling off the last bit of clothing and stepping into the shower.

The blonde rolled his eyes, a smirk beggining to form on his reluctant face. He shed his clothes easily and jumped after his love in the shower.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been two weeks since the great meeting of the lovely Andy Jefferson, Justin still glared at the young man in the diner, but had stopped bombarding his lover about him. The group still looked at the youth confused whenever he called Brian or Justin "Mr. Kinney" or "Mr. Taylor" or when Brian immediatly changed his order because Andy spewed off something about why the meal was bad for him. But none asked anything about the boy.  
>Andy pulled the black hoody off the boy he had been seeing for a month, and placed his lips back on the older boys'. The older boy, named Danny, smiled as he began unbuttoning the punks favorite vest. The two began their decent into the chaotic room the younger loved while still trying to make out and hget eachtohers clothes off. The two fell to the bed and Danny began yanking his boyfriends black skinny jeans off. The punk laughed as he helped to kick them off. As soon as they were thrown across the room the older teen pounced back up to the full lips he was proud to claim as his own. The two started viciously making out while undoing the rest of the brunettes clothing. Then there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Shit." Andy said, pulling away from his boy to look at the door.

"Ignore it." Danny encouraged, beggining to suck on the pale boys' neck.

His bottom was happy to oblidge, starting to moan loudly as he grabbed onto the shaggy black head of gorgeous hair. There was another loud knock, accompanied by;

"Andy!"

"Oh, Shit, It's Mr. Kinney. I have to get it, sorry."

The duel haired male slipped out from underneath his seme and sprinted to the door, happy that he still had this boxers on. He slid open the door easily.

"Mr. Kinney." He greeted with the usual smile and single nod.

"Andy." The adult returned. "Justin wants to make Rigatoni, but he doesn't have a recepie. I was wondering if we could borrow yours."

"Uh, Sure. Come in, I have cook books in the kitchen." The teen smiled, momentarily forgetting what could be viewed from the front door.

He turned and started leading the way to the kitchen, revealing a great view to his bedroom and his naked boyfriend.

"Didn't know you had company. Sorry." The advertiser smiled, following his young friend to the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. That's my boyfriend Danny, he can wait five minutes." Andy smirked, flipping through one of his favorite books of recepies.

"Hello Danny!" Brian called.

"Hey, Mr. Kinney!" The teen called back with a laugh.

"You've even got him making me feel like I'm old." The male with onyx hair smiled.

"I must show respect to the man who saved my life so many, many times. And he only calls you that because he's never heard your first name."

"I hardly saved you, and you CAN call me Brian."

"But you did save me, more than you could ever know. And I need to respect people who are nice to me. So, how are things with Mr. Taylor?"

"Pretty good. He's annoyed that I won't say anything about you."

"Say anything, like how?"

"I don't find it necessary to tell them anything about you, especially where I know you from."

"Why is it a big deal that they know?"

"It's not, just like it isn't a big deal that they DON'T know. I don't understand why it's such a big deal to them, they don't obsess over any one else I know."

"They're your friends, and I'm a new person they had no idea yopu knew. Plus the fact that I speak highly in repect towards you makes them think that something else is up. Then there's also the thing about you commanding them to stay away from me, you knowing alot about me, and you trying tgo protect me by telling Debroah not to give me any late shifts makes thedm very suspicious. If you don't tell them because you don't see it as a big deal, I will. Because they have a right to know."

"When did you get so mature?"

"Living on your lonesome tends to do that. Plus with what I guaged from your friends, minus Mr. Taylor of course, it's not that hard to live up to the maturity level of them."

"Why do all you teens say that?"

"Here it is. Now go back to the love of your life, and thank him for the delicious meal he will make you." Andy smiled, turning around and handing the recepie over.

"See you Andy. " He rolled his eyes, snatching the peice of paper. "Nice meeting you, Danny!"

"Nice meeting you too, Mr. Kinney!"

The advertiser walked back out of the messy loft and strolled back to his own abode. When he was in the recesses, he smirked as he slunk over to his love in the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around the male with his back to the advertiser, who handed him the recipe.

"Thanks for cooking me dinner." He said grudginly.

"Brian Kinney, thanking? What's got into you?" The blonde laughed, grabbing the paper.

"Some little...some kid advised me it would be best if I thanked you for cooking me food. So I did. When's iot going to be ready?"

"With these very easy directions, probubly only thirty minutes. Where'd you get the recipe any way?"

"A very helpful neighbor."


	3. Chapter 3

Justin slunk into the diner, tired as hell. He plopped in next to his love and his friends. He groaned a "hello" and slammed his head onto the table. The group laughed.

"Rough night?" Micheal asked, sneaking a peak at his best friend.

"I didn't get ANY sleep, there was yelling down the hall all night. I thought some one was being murdered." He groaned.

Then Andy walked up to the table, carrying everyones food with expert balance, again. He set them down accuratly. He soon noticed the sleepy blonde.

"Are you alright, Mr. Taylor?" He asked, looking at him curiously.

"Fine. I just heard yelling all night. Hardly got any sleep." He brushed off.

The teens ears went red as did the area around his cheek bones. He opened his mouth to talk when the door busted open and Danny came in quickly. **(Thanks to Bryton4ever71)** He came upon the younger male quickly. He swooped the duel haired teen down into a low dip and kissed him passionately. The table they were kissing infront of grew silent in shock, except Brian of course. No one knew quite what to say to the exhuberant male that was getting kissed. After half a minute the black haired male let his boyfriend up, the younger male looked slightly light headed.

"Wh-what was that for?" He asked, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"You left so early this morning, I didn't get a chance to tell you good bye." His elder said simply.

He planted another kiss on his bottoms lips.

"Good bye. Have a great day at work." He smiled before leaving.

All attention turned back to the waiter.

"As I was about to tell you. That was my boyfriend Danny. And the yelling you heard was US last night. And that's also how I know Mr. Kinney. I live down the hall from you guys. And now I'm a little embarrised, So I think it's time for my break." He told them, his face still red.

He then left quickly. The blonde turned to his onyx haired mate.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me Andy was our neighbor?" He asked, all jealousy and hatred gone.

"I didn't see it as a big deal. I don't have to tell you guys how I know everyone."

"You do when he acts how he does." Micheal said with a sigh and a 'duh' tone.

"How does he act?"

"Like he's your boyfriend." The entire table answered at once.

They all got quiet then, feeling weird that they all felt the same about their friends' relationship.

"You all know, that is NOT true." He said angrily before getting up and leaving the dinner.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Andy entered the main floor again fifteen minutes later, blush gone only slightly. He looked at the table that he had left from and furrowed his brows confused. He walked up to the table.

"Where's Mr. Kinney?" He asked them.

"We said something that made him mad." Micheal shrugged.

"You shouldn't do that. He's you're friend. You should be nice to him. As he should to you. Now I've got to get back to work. If you need anything let me know." The teen instructed them.

Then he left the table.

"Why does he treat Brian like that?" Ted asked, voicing what everyone had been thinking since they met him.

"Maybe they fucked." Emmett shrugged.

"No. Did you see how defensive he got when you were fawning over him? There's no way he would act like that if it was just a fuck." The blonde informed them.

"Well how else could they know each other, and act like that? Just being neighbors with some one doesn't mean you're best friends." The store owner questioned.

"Could he be the son of a client that he had to work with?" Ben suggested.

"Why would he protect him then?"

"Brian also said he was on Student Welfare. You can only get that if you live alone." The college drop out reminded them.

"But what could it be?" The comic book nerd asked. "Why would this kid, mean so much to him?"


End file.
